A problem with conventional Unicode conversion services (e.g., z/OS Unicode conversion services) is that the conversion services use more processing resources than necessary to convert simple character strings. For example, converting from Extended Binary Coded Decimal Interchange Code (EBCDIC) to Unicode typically utilizes more processing resources than necessary. As a result, users of the character conversion may be charged excess fees for conversion. For example, using more processing resources than necessary could impact the rolling four-hour average millions of instructions per second (MIP) consumption vendors (e.g., IBM) use to charge customers for processor time.
Further, excessive time for returning data may result using more processing resources than necessary to convert simple character strings. For example, a webpage with data stored (e.g., in a database) in one format (e.g., a first language) may need to be displayed in another format (e.g., a second language). Conventional conversion services may convert characters slowly (e.g., use more processing resources than necessary) resulting in a slow (e.g., lag) in displaying the webpage.
There is a need for Unicode conversion services that convert simple character strings without using excessive processing resources.